Andrew Grunsring
Andrew Grunsring is a major character and antoganist of the Freeblade series. He appears to be a helpful ally in the first game, inlisting the player and directing him throughout his quest. However, he is soon revealed to have tricked Sringe into helping him become the new Commander in the army, and then proceeds to kill him. Overview History Andrew was born to a poor family and his mother died in childbirth, making his father give him up for adoption. No one accepted him, so he ran away and inlisted in the army. There, he learnt about the Proditors, a group of spies that try to uphold the Lithian Government. There, he invents a form of attack called the Combination Attack, leading to him becoming the co-commander of the Proditors, and misleads the main protagonist Sringe Wrun into slaying a large group of Proditors along with the Lead Commander, allowing him to be promoted to the position. Personality Andrew is very hardworking and will continue to work at his goal until it is completely unachiavable. He quickly releases he cannot kill Sringe in Freeblade 2, so instead decides to turn him against the government. In combat, Andrew utilizes various forms and combination attacks to defeat Sringe, showing his intelligence in battle. Appearences ''Freeblade ''series Freeblade Andrew debuted in Freeblade. In the small Lithian town known as Freeton, he appears and creates a contest for the most ready soldier. Sringe inlists and wins, gaining his interest. Andrew tells him of the Proditors, a group of evil spies that have entered the government. He then gives Andrew and radio and shows him where to go. Soon, he has led Sringe into being hated by the Proditors. Andrew then leads him into the Proditor base and has him kill the lead Commander. In the extended scenes available by finishing 100%, Sringe continues through the base and finds Andrew next a vat of liquid iron. Andrew reveals his plan: by being hated by the Proditors, anyone that kills him will be instantly promoted, and with the job of lead Commander open he will be in charge. Andrew then knocks the confused Sringe into the liquid iron, killing him. Freeblade 1.5 In the iPhone sequel of the game, Andrew is hunted by a young unnamed soldier. Andrew taunts him via radio while accidentally giving him tips Freeblade Revolution Andrew reappears in this game. Sringe is returned to the mortal world after meeting god, and then goes to find Andrew. Meanwhile, he sets up various traps made to turn Sringe insane, such as a fake Ctuhulu and house of phantoms. However, Sringe continues on and reaches the Proditor Capitol. Depending on his sanity, he will either report the capitol to the government, simply kill Andrew (the canon ending), or help him. Freeblade Legacy Andrew's subconscious is booted up into a machine called GlobalForce. He escapes his laboratory and begins to hunt down Sringe, believing him to be alive. The new protagonist, Quin, meets him at several times and tries to stop his rampaging. In the end, Andrew finds out Quin is related to the late Sringe, and attacks him. Luckily, Quin is able to disable him. Category:Freeblade Category:Villains Category:Allies